ROSA PASTEL (Song-fic)
by Yaro14
Summary: Archie finalmente se ha decidido, el sueño de Anne está a punto de realizarse, pero ella, ya no era la misma chiquilla del colegio.


Los personajes son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la presente historia fue hecha sin finalidades de lucro.

Song-fic

_**ROSA PASTEL**_

_Por: Yaro_

Interpreta Belanova

El otoño había llegado tiñendo de café las hojas de los árboles, los trinos de las aves también dejaron de escucharse con la algarabía habitual, las mañanas ya no eran soleadas y hasta el viento se dejaba sentir con mayor fuerza. El paisaje había cambiado casi completamente, para muchos ese ambiente bohemio era el ideal para el amor, para caminar de la mano con la pareja, para hacerse declaraciones al oído. Pero para una joven castaña no era así, tenía la mirada perdida, ahí, recargada en el barandal de su balcón, dejaba que el viento jugara con su cabello, ella, que siempre se había preocupado por lucir impecable, estaba ahora sin gota de maquillaje y su negro cabello solo medio sujeto por un listón.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapó y recorrió la suave piel de su mejilla al recordar lo que había sucedido apenas dos días atrás. No había sido nada fácil para ella el dejar ir al que creía el amor de su vida, no era nada sencillo, ella se había formado muchos castillos en el aire que a final de cuentas, terminaron esfumándose con solo un soplido.

Hacía tiempo que la lejanía se venía acentuando mas, los silencios eran cada vez más prolongados, las ausencias más frecuentes, más de cuatro años de noviazgo y todo mundo se preguntaba y les cuestionaba sobre la boda, al principio ella se sentía abatida, los cuestionamientos y reclamos de su madre eran casi diarios, siempre presionándola, exigiéndole que no dejara escapar al joven Cornwell. Fueron muchas las noches en vela que pasó sollozando porque él no daba muestras de querer hacerla su esposa, llegó el momento en que todas esas promesas de amor que le hiciera llegaban a sentirse vacías. Dos años atrás él tuvo que integrarse a los negocios familiares y empezaron los viajes frecuentes, ella se sentía desolada cada vez que partía y el no poder acompañarlo debido a que una señorita no puede viajar sola con su novio era de verdad doloroso.

Fue extraño el día que se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, o mejor dicho, que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. En esa ocasión Archie salió por dos semanas y ese dia llegaría, ella iría a la estación del tren a esperarlo, pero exactamente 15 minutos antes de que ella saliera, llegó un mensajero del Andrew con una nota de Archie avisándole que su regreso se retrasaría por una semana mas, el pobre hombre esperaba la reacción de otras veces, como odiaba tener que ser él quien llevara esas noticias, esperaba ver en ella una expresión de sufrimiento acompañada con una mirada de reproche hacia quien había sido el portador de tan mala noticia, pero ese día no fue así, el joven se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que a Anne se le dibujaba una sonrisa y le agradecía el que llegara antes de que ella partiera a la estación del tren. Luego de que se fue el mensajero, le restó muy poco trabajo decidir qué haría, sencillamente se fue a disfrutar de ese hermoso día soleado; fue hasta entrada la noche, ya en su habitación que se dio cuenta que en todo el día no había pensado en Archie.

Aún en este momento, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de ese día en que se sintió extrañamente liberada, tan ella, tan libre, donde no importaba ni su apellido y posición social, nada importaba, sino simplemente ser ella, Anne.

…

No daba crédito a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, su cabeza parecía un remolino en el que se agolpaban cada una de las frases dichas esa noche, la noche que se supone debía ser la mas feliz de su vida. En ese momento se sintió tan culpable por dejar pasar tanto el tiempo, había sido una cobarde, si, una gran cobarde, al final ambos terminaron hiriéndose mucho, pero cómo imaginar lo que él tenía planeado, es más, porque tardó tanto en hacerlo, si tan solo… no, había sido lo mejor, aunque doloroso, pero fue lo mejor.

Archie, como siempre, atento a cada detalle, escogió muy bien el lugar, el decorado, todo era perfecto, y llegado el momento indicado…

- Anne, sé que he esperado mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, pero esta noche, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, quiero que compartamos todo de hoy en adelante -

Su mirada estaba fija en la de ella, pero no encontró respuesta, solo un gran vacío, guardó silencio en espera, aunque, no era así como él lo había imaginado, esperaba a una Anne llorando de la alegría o algo similar, pero en cambio estaba tan callada y temió lo peor. Ella se puso de pie y trató de evadir su mirada.

- Yo, yo no sé que decirte Archie, es cierto que hace tiempo soñaba con este momento y…

_Si, yo quería ser esa mujer, la madre de tus hijos_

_Y juntos caminar hacia el altar_

_Directo hacia la muerte…_

Pero hoy, ya no es así Archie, lo siento mucho por favor, perdóname, pero no puedo, no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí, ni para…

Archie montó en cólera, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, tiró de su brazo y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos - ¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Por qué me hiciste perder el tiempo contigo? o ¿acaso ya olvidaste que fuiste tu quien me hizo olvidarme de la mujer mas….?

- ¡Cállate por favor!, no tienes que echármelo en cara, siento mucho todo eso, pero en ese momento yo te amaba, te amaba con todo mi corazón - no pudo contener el llanto, un nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta

– ¡Ja!, me amabas mucho según tu, pero me hiciste alejarme de quien yo realmente quería, te aprovechaste del cariño que ella te tenía y lograste que yo no tuviera ni una sola oportunidad.

– Al final tu lo aceptaste, no luchaste, ni te moviste, no hiciste nada y de eso yo no soy responsable, y sí, aunque lo dudes, yo te amaba. – Clavó su mirada en los ojos de él, no había ni un solo rastro de miedo o timidez.

– Y mira a donde fue a parar ese amor, míranos ahora -

_Y al final ni hablar, los dos nos destruimos,_

_Y al final que tal, tú y yo ya no existimos._

– Pues lo siento mucho, siento haber cambiado, lamento que mis sentimientos sean otros, ¿pero que esperabas? ¿Acaso querías que te esperara eternamente?, ¿esperabas que fuera la novia abnegada que estaría siempre encerrada suplicando por tener noticias tuyas, pegada a la puerta en espera de un solo recado tuyo?

_No, no quiero ser esa mujer, ella se fue a un abismo_

Además, tu tampoco cumpliste muchas de esas promesas de amor que me hiciste, me fuiste dejando a un lado de tu vida, dejaste de platicarme lo que hacías, a donde ibas, el cómo te iba en los negocios, ya no me decías nada -

_No eres aquel que prometió, sería mi súper héroe,_

_Y que, todo acabó, no queda más,_

_Seremos dos extraños_

- ¿Entonces así queda todo? ¿Un simple adiós? Sentirlo no sirve de nada, pero si es lo que tu quieres entonces…

_Te olvidaré, me olvidarás_

_Hasta nunca..._

Y Archie se fue, se dio la vuelta sin siquiera voltear a verla, un hasta nunca fue lo último que escuchó de él. Se sintió terriblemente mal, pero sabía que era lo mejor, de haber aceptado, los dos serían terriblemente infelices. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su madre entrara a la fuerza, estaba histérica, porque como era de esperarse, no tardó mucho en llegarle la noticia de que su hija había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio del joven Cornwell. Ella se limitó a escucharla, pero no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, aunque en realidad, estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para escuchar a su madre, la cual terminó por cansarse al no ver respuesta en su hija y se marchó.

- Lo siento Archie, ojalá algún día logres entender que no lo hice por herirte, al contrario… fue lo mejor… que complicado es esto del amor, no lo entiendo, me gustaría que alguien me explicara y me dijera todo lo que necesito saber en este momento

_Y dónde quedó ese botón que lleva a la felicidad,_

_Luna de miel, rosa pastel,_

_Clichés y tonterías._

¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo así? Yo realmente soñaba con ser tu esposa, tener hijos, un hermoso hogar, y al final todos esos sueños se esfumaron -

_Y al final, ni hablar, los dos nos destruimos_

_Y al final, que tal, tu y yo ya no existimos_

La situación en su casa se había vuelto casi insoportable, no había momento en que su madre no le reprochara su actitud, y la sociedad, toda la sociedad estaba escandalizada por su proceder, por momentos se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, tal vez hubiese sido preferible aceptar la propuesta, pero no, de ninguna manera, ella no podía atar su vida a un hombre al que ya no amaba.

_No, no quiero ser, esa mujer_

_Ella se fue a un abismo_

Tenía que ser fuerte, sobreponerse a las presiones de su madre y de la sociedad, por todas aquellas veces que dudó, por todas aquellas veces que huyó, que fue débil, ahora tenía que mantenerse firme. Y si, reconocía que ya no era la misma Anne del colegio, pero tampoco Archie era ya el joven atento del que una vez se enamoró, seguía siendo muy apuesto, educado, pero entre ellos ya no había la chispa ni confianza que una vez se tuvieron.

_No eres aquel, que prometió_

_Sería mi súper héroe,_

_Y que, todo acabó, no queda más,_

_Seremos dos extraños._

En ese momento se incorporó, ahí, de pie en el balcón, vio a varias parejas que caminaban por la acera tomados del brazo, sonrió ante esa imagen, sabía que un futuro así le esperaba a ella, no con Archie, él ya era parte de su pasado

_Te olvidaré, me olvidarás,_

_Hasta nunca_

Se quitó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y la tiró por el balcón, dejando que el viento jugara con ella, pero no se quedó a ver como llegaba al suelo, se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación dispuesta a luchar y defender de ahora en adelante lo más importante, el ser ella misma.


End file.
